A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pool filters, more specifically, a cleaning apparatus for pool filters.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with pool jet filters. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a pool jet filter cleaner that cleans the filter internally via a tube that is inserted into the center of the filter and of which has a multi-directional nozzle.
The Alexander et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,814) discloses an apparatus for cleaning a swimming pool water filter. However, the pool filter cleaner does not have a coupling sleeve that fits over the top opening of the filter, and of which prevents splashing water to exit the filter but traverse up and down with respect to both the filter and coupling sleeve.
The Lang et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,552) discloses a device for cleaning a cartridge type filter in which the housing of the filter has a hollow tube with a central bore that has sprayer holes on it for washing the filter from the inside out. However, the device encompasses the filter as opposed to being inserted into the center of the filter.
The Leckal Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,581) discloses a pool 10 filter cleaner that includes a rod that the filter slides down onto and is secured in place at the top and bottom, a water hose is then connected to the rod that has sprayer holes on it, and water is sprayed through the filter to clean it. However, the filter cleaner fits over an individual fold of the filter as opposed to entering a filter having a hollow center and of which washes the filter from the inside out.
The Lake Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,883) discloses filter tubes of a swimming pool filter that are cleaned by a spray nozzle connected to a high pressure water source. However, the spray nozzle enters along a bottom position to direct high pressure Water upwards to clean the bottom of the filter ribs that do not form a circular array capable of being cleaned from a center cleaning device.
The DePolo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,369) discloses a filter cleaning system for swimming pools that utilizes a reverse water flow for cleaning clogged dirt. However, the cleaning system draws water from outside in as opposed to a cleaning nozzle that is inserted into the hollow cylinder in order to clean from inside out.
The St. Jean Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,503) discloses a filter cartridge cleaning system. However, the cleaning system uses a flow duct having equally spaced ports along the length that enables water to pass there through as opposed to a flexible tube that is inserted into the hollow cylinder of the filter of which includes a multi-directional nozzle.
The Brooke Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,823) discloses a pool filter cleaning device, which involves a sprayer nozzle to wash the exterior of a filter.
The Chmielewski et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,045) discloses a cleaning device for dirty swimming pool filters, which does not involve a flexible hose that is inserted into a hollow cylinder of a filter and of which has a multi-directional nozzle.
The Walton et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,760) discloses a backwash flushing filter. However, the filter is not a cleaning system that involves inserting a multi-directional spray nozzle into the center hollow cylinder of a filter in order to clean the filter from the inside out.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a pool jet filter cleaner that includes a coupling sleeve, flexible tube having a multi-directional nozzle of which is inserted into the central hollow cylinder of a filter in order to wash said filter from the inside out. In this regard, the pool jet filter cleaner departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.